


The Green Light

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were best saved for the dead of night when it came to the Slytherin common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag prompt "common room".

Pansy put her feet up on the African Blackwood table, her toes curling over the edge, her back pushing away from the black leather chair. Everything was dark as night in the Slytherin dungeon, except for that which was green or silver. It was only by the light of a bottle green lamp that Pansy could see anything at all, given the late hour she was up. But then, not everything could be done in front of teachers and students alike, even if they did get away with a hell of a lot.

"Yes, Millie, right there," Pansy said, pressing her face into the cold leather. She only called her Millie because Millicent absolutely detested it. At times like there, with her strong hands on her thighs and her face buried in her cunt, it was good to remind her who was top dog. Or top bitch, at least. 

"Mmm," Pansy moaned, muffling the sound with her hand, still vaguely aware she didn't really want to bring the whole of Slytherin house down on them. It was only the allure of getting caught that was exciting; she wasn't stupid enough to think the reality of it would be anything like that.

"Thank you, Millie. Now back to bed," Pansy commanded, sinking back into the chair and admiring the shadows of the common room in the dim green light.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
